villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Vault of Horror Villains
These five men are the main antagonists in the 1973 adaption of the popular British horror comic book series of the same name, The Vault of Horror. The Vault of Horror They got into an elevator but it lead them to the basement which none of them pressed, and it had a room which looks like a Men's club. The Elevator closed and there were no buttons. The Men decided to sit and wait for someone to come to help. While they wait, they all discuss nightmares each one keeps on having. Harold Rogers Harold Rogers is the main antagonist in the first story of the film, Midnight Mess. His father had left his inheritance to his sister, Donna, so Rogers tracks her down to a strange village to murder her and have the inheritance for himself. He later went to a restaurant to eat. But he later realizes that the village happens to be a nest for vampires and his sister came back from the dead as one of them. They later kill him and have his blood. Vaulthorror-1.jpg Vault-of-horror-1973-movie-pic2.jpg|Rogers' death Arthur Critchit Arthur Critchit is the main antagonist of the second story of the film, The Neat Job. Critchit, who is obsessively neat, marries a trophy woman named Eleanor, who isn't exactly the dream woman he hoped for, because she isn't as neat as he his. His constant nagging drives her to insanity. And then finally when she finally made a huge mess and when Critchit kept on asking her "Can't you do anything neatly?", Eleanor went cracked and hit him on the head with a hammer and then, chopped up his corpse and put each piece of it neatly in labeled jars. Terry-Thomas VOH.jpg Terry-thomas-3.jpg Voh1.jpg|Critchit's death Vault2.jpg Sebastian Sebastian is the main antagonist in the third story of the film, This Trick'll Kill You. Sebastian is a magician on working holiday with his wife Inez in India in search of new tricks for their act. He found a woman charming a rope to rise out of a basket. Amazed, Sebastian wants the rope, but the woman refused, so he asked her to show the trick to his wife. They later kill her by stabbing her on the back with a sword. Sebastian and Inez later experiment on the rope and believe they found genuine magic. Inez climbs up the rope, only to disappear with a scream, with blood appearing on the ceiling. The rope later grabs Sebastian and hangs him. The-Vault-Of-Horror-1973-movie-Roy-Ward-Baker-9-400x216.jpg Voh3.jpg|Sebastian's death Maitland Maitland is the main antagonist in the fourth story of the film, Bargain in Death. Maitland, with the help of his friend, Alex pulls up an insurance scam by having Maitland buried alive. But Alex double crosses him and live him to suffocate. Then, two trainee doctors Tom and Jerry bribe a grave digger to dig him up for their studies. When the coffin gets opened, Maitland gasps for air, scaring Tom and Jerry to have them run and right in front of Alex to have him crash to a tree. Then, the gravedigger accidentally hits Maitland on the head, killing him. Craig VOH.jpg The-Vault-Of-Horror-1973-movie-Roy-Ward-Baker-1-400x216.jpg|Maitland's death Moore Moore is the main antagonist in the fifth and last story of the film, Drawn and Quartered. Moore is an improvised artist who lives in Haiti. He learns that his art has been sold at high prices by art dealers, Diltant and Gaskill after being praised by art critic, but all say they were worthless. Enraged, Moore went to a Voodoo doctor and convinced him to give his painting hand voodoo powers. Now whatever he paints or draw will be harmed by damaging the picture. He went back to London and paint portraits of the men who ratted him and killed them by destroying the paintings. Unfortunately, he was working on a self-portrait of him when he had the powers. He tried to make sure nothing happened to the self-portrait so nothing happens to him like by putting it in a safe, but later started to suffocate. He later met his untimely demise by getting run over when his self-portrait gets destroyed by paint thinner. Moore VOH.jpg vaultofhorror7.jpg|Moore's death Moore's death.jpg| The destruction of Moore's self-portrait which was the cause of his death With the last story told, the door finally opens and later shows a graveyard. Each man goes to a grave and become decomposing corpses. But Sebastian stays behind and says they are damned souls, doomed to tell the stories of their sins for all eternity. Sebastian heads back to the room which now has become a tomb with a coffin in the middle then the door closes. Tales Crypt Vault Horror 3.jpg Vlcsnap-00068.png|Sebastian heading to his grave 4780813 l6.jpg|The final resting place of our villains in the story vault people.gif Trivia *Terry-Thomas who played Arthur Critchet who played Sir Percy Ware-Armitage and voiced Sir Hiss. *Curd Jurgens who played Sebastian also played Karl Stromberg. Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Egotist Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Obsessed Category:Magic Category:Related to Hero Category:Con Artists Category:Voodoo Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Damned Souls Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Deceased